


secret santa

by LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch



Series: rie's destiel smut bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, POV Dean Winchester, Pining Dean Winchester, Roommates, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/pseuds/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch
Summary: “Is that…?” Charlie manages.“Yep.” Dean sets the box down in his lap to get a closer look, not touching his present just yet. It seems like it’s one of those custom-made dildos which are modelled after someone’s real junk. There’s no packaging around it save the nondescript brown paper. It’s a nice cock, Dean has to admit. And one he hasn’t seen before.Writte for the destielsmutbingo. B3: Surprise Gift





	secret santa

It’s a big group that comes together the day before Christmas eve in Ellen’s bar. Dean’s friends and the friends of his friends, joined by acquaintances that all come home to Lebanon for the holiday, from all over the country.

Playing Secret Santa is a tradition they started when it was just Benny, Charlie, Jo and him, but this year, there are 25 people huddled around the tables in the back of the bar, all wearing elated and excited grins as they wait for their presents.

Dean nudges Cas in the side. It’s Cas’ first time. They share a room at college and Cas doesn’t have the best relationship with his family, so Dean asked him to come along. Cas smiles that adorable smile that says he’s nervous in a crowd of so many people he doesn’t know.

“They don’t bite,” Dean assures him, enamored as always by Cas’ behavior. His brows are drawn together as he tries to follow the various conversations around the table. Dean wonders what goes on in that marvelous brain of his.

“Okay, we’re all here, let’s start”, Charlie claps loudly to get everybody’s attention. “It’s good to see so many new faces, and I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into. Out Secret Santa presents have been known to tend a little to the … suggestive side, and if anyone of you isn’t comfortable with that, you should tell me right now.” She lets her gaze drift over the faces but is met only by glittering eyes and lewd grins.

It started as a joke when Dean was 20. Dean had bought Jo a pack of condoms when she had started dating a guy from two towns over, and after that, the game was on. Not every present had to be sex-related – Dean had gotten a model of the impala and coupons for a spa before – but it could happen and you’d better prepared for it. He’s still blushing when he thinks of the set of bright pink lingerie he got in the fourth year. He doesn’t know who got it for him, but it’s still his favorite. It’s almost tradition that he wears it for this special occasion.

He wriggles on his chair just to feel the lace around his cock, and smiles. When he looks up, he meets Benny’s wolfish grin. Okay, maybe Dean does know who chose that gift for him. He grins back, despite the small blush creeping up his neck, and Benny nods once before he leans in to whisper something in his wife’s ear.

Since so many of the people around the table doesn’t know each other, the partners had to be chosen by Ellen, who’s the only one who knows which gift is from whom. After much prodding from Jo, she had agreed to draw the names at random and send them to the participants. Everyone brought their presents in nondescript bags and left them in the kitchen. Only when they were all seated, Ellen brought out the big wooden case with all the packets varying in size, but not in color. All of them are wrapped in plain brown packing paper. Now Ellen eyes the proceedings from behind the bar, shaking her head when Charlie announces that they’ll open their presents in alphabetical order. That puts Alfie at the beginning of the queue.

He searches for his package on the table and finds a small box that reveals an Amazon giftcard. The whole group boos and shows their disdain for such an uncreative gift. Dean risks a look at Cas, wondering if that was his idea, but Cas’ eyes meet his, eyebrow drawn up. Dean gets lost for a moment in that deep blue stare and shakes himself out of it. No, Cas wouldn’t settle for such a boring gift.

There’s more creative presents after that. Benny gets a tight black latex shirt, and even though that’s not usually his thing, Dean can appreciate the image Benny’d make in it. It’s Cas’ turn and he open his present slowly and meticulously, giving Dean so much time to admire his long, elegant fingers. He really has to stop ogling, but he can’t help himself.

Cas reveals a book with medieval poems which seem to be mostly on the shrewd side. It’s a perfect gift for a nerd who’s about to get his degree in history. Dean’s a little jealous that he didn’t draw Cas’ name, and that he wouldn’t have come up with such a thoughtful present. Cas says his thanks to the group and opens the book immediately to start reading. Dean laughs and pats him on the back.

“Maybe wait with your porn until we’re done?” he proposes and Cas closes the book with a snap, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

Charlie’s next with a Dungeons and Dragons-themed pin-up calendar. And then it’s Dean’s turn.

Charlie hands him a medium sized box that gives no hint concerning the content. He shakes it near his ear, making out a thumping noise that tells him absolutely nothing. Dean always loved that part the most – the anticipation, the seconds when the mind goes through all the possibilities. Who is his Secret Santa? What’s in the box?

Faces turn to him with rapt gazes as he opens the paper and reveals the simple cardboard box underneath. When he opens the first flap and gets a glimpse at what’s inside, he closes the box again and looks up. His cheeks are heating up. In moments like these, he hates his body for how easy he flushes. Charlie shouts at him to open it and let them see. Dean looks up at the ceiling and opens the lid again, holding the box at an angle so the others can peek inside.

It’s a fucking dildo. A skin-colored, extremely realistic dildo with a flared base and a suction cup.

Gasps and giggles erupt when the crowd realizes what’s in the box.

“Is that…?” Charlie manages.

“Yep.” Dean sets the box down in his lap to get a closer look, not touching his present just yet. It seems like it’s one of those custom-made dildos which are modelled after someone’s real junk. There’s no packaging around it save the nondescript brown paper. It’s a nice cock, Dean has to admit. And one he hasn’t seen before. He worries his bottom lip while his mind is racing. It’s not Benny then. He would recognize it.

The others start wondering aloud who might be Dean’s Secret Santa. Some are sure it’s Charlie, because it’s just her kind of humor. But Dean knows it’s not. Charlie would get him a pink glitter vibe or maybe something shaped like a dragon, but not this. This feels personal. Dean can’t take his eyes away from his present. The cock is long and thick, just the perfect size to hit all the right places and make him work for the stretch. He wriggles in his seat just thinking about trying it, implications be damned. He’s sure nobody else on the table knows it’s a real life model, so he’ll keep that info to himself and go through the list of possible Secret Santas later.

The ruckus around his unusual present dies down when the next gift is unwrapped. Dean closes the box and tried to concentrate on the proceedings, but lust and curiosity form an intoxicating mix in his mind, and Charlie needs to ask him three times what he wants when she orders the next round. Cas is quiet next to him, his book open again, but every now and then he looks up and stares at Dean as if he’s contemplating some big mystery. Dean muses Cas is curious, too, to know who gave Dean his present. Maybe he’s uncomfortable with it, even though he told Dean he’d have no problem with the possible nature of the gifts.

///

Dean’s back at their dorm the day after New Year’s. He flops down on his bed and sighs loudly into the empty room. The drive back from Lebanon was long and boring. Cas had taken the bus right after Christmas, saying he didn’t want to stretch the hospitality of the Winchester family. Dean’s mother had been sad to see him go, and she’d made no secret out of her affection for Cas. When Dean had done the dishes after the family dinner, she’d taken him to the side and asked if there was something more between him and Cas.

Dean had concentrated on the plate in his hand and shaken his head. It’s not that he wasn’t interested in him and Cas dating, but Cas had never shown the smallest sign that he was, too, and so Dean kept his distance. Mary had seen through all of that with one glance and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry, honey.”

Dean had dropped a kiss on the top of her head and tried not to feel too sorry for himself. Cas is a great friend, and Dean should be happy to have him in his life.

Now, back in their shared room, Dean breaks his promise and does pity himself for a moment. He missed Cas over the last days and is a little disappointed to find their room empty. He gets up to unpack and finds a note on Cas’ small desk. “In the library,” it says. “Burgers later?”

Dean smiles. Cas loves to bury himself in books for the whole day, especially now, when most students are still gone for the holidays and he has the library almost completely to his own. He’ll be gone at least for another two hours. A thought forms in Dean’s mind. Not only the library will be empty, but also the small bathroom Cas and him share with one other room.

Before he can think it through, Dean rushes over to his bag and rummages around until he finds the package at the bottom. A half-empty bottle of lube is waiting in his bedside drawer.

His fingers shake in anticipation when he locks himself in the bathroom. The dildo feels heavy in his hand, and warms up from his body heat. He’s looked forward to this since he opened his present. It’s a special rush to know that someone had it custom-made for him. This is more than a simple joke. His Secret Santa wanted him to use it, Dean’s sure of that. The faces of the male guests at the party flash through his mind, but Dean’s doesn’t think about it too hard, because his mind settles quickly on an all-too-familiar image.

Cas.

If he doesn’t know who gave him the present, he can just as well let his imagination run wild and pretend it’s Cas who chose it. He undresses quickly and starts the shower. The warm water trickles down his tired body and teases at his nipples, at his filling cock, runs down between his cheeks. Dean leans back and lets it flow over his face, opens his mouth just a littler to catch a few drops with his lips.

Cas reappears behind his closed lids as Dean takes himself in hand and coaxes his dick into hardness. Cas, sitting on his bed and stroking himself just like Dean does now. Cas, pressing his erect cock into a form filled with modelling mass to get a perfect imprint. Cas, blushing as he thinks about Dean’s face when he opens the present.

Dean lets go of his erection and trails a finger down between his cheeks to rub over his hole. Water’s not the best lubricant but Dean knows his body well. He presses his index finger inside himself, slow and relentless, loving the burn and stretch of that first breach. Leaning his forehead against the tiles, he angles his ass so he can reach deeper, loosen himself up with practiced movements. Fuck, he’s tight after a week at home where he contented himself with fast jerk-off-sessions in his childhood bed. He holds his hand still and waits for the muscle to relax, before he starts pushing in and out slowly, panting now with the need to be filled, the need for more.

Circling his finger, he finally deems himself ready. He steps out of the spray just a little and grabs the lube, careful to not let the water wash it away as he drizzles some on his hand. The first slide of two fingers is glorious and pushes a small cry out of him. He doesn’t wait for the burn to cede before he fucks his fingers in and out. He’s trembling already, loving the way he feels slick and open under his own hand.

He washes off the lube from his fingers and reaches over to grab the dildo. It takes some deliberation on how to proceed. The fact that his mind is clogging up with half-finished images of Cas getting ready to fuck him doesn’t help.

Dean decides to use the suction cup and places it next to his hip on the wall before he coats it in lube, stroking a few times to spread it. Then he turns and places both palms on the opposite wall. He’s never done this before. He’s used a lot of dildos and vibrators and plugs in his life, his favorites stored under his bed for special occasions, when he’s got the room to himself for a night. But he’s never fucked himself on something that’s not a real cock.

He moves back until the head of the dildo nudges at his rim, but slips down his perineum. With a curse, Dean reaches back and angles it until the tip is pressing against his hole. It’s wider than his fingers and cold from the lube. Dean takes a deep breath and moves back, whimpers when he feels himself stretch around the thick head. He brings his palm back against the tiles and pushes, fast, until the whole length is seated deep inside him.

“Holy shit,” he breathes. He feels stuffed full, the stretch and pressure perfect, and he watches as his cock dribbles out a thick drop of precome from being impaled like this alone. Dean moves his hips in small circles to get accustomed to the size of the dildo and to feel it massaging his walls. Would Cas feel just like this? Would he hold still when he first bottomed out to watch Dean’s hole stretched around his cock? Would he withdraw slowly, until he’s almost pulled out before he thrusts back in?

Dean lets out a pitiful sound as he does just that, pulling off the dildo until the head catches at his rim, before he slams back and fucks himself on the unyielding length.

“Jesus, fuck, Cas,” he groans as the dildo pounds against that perfect spot, makes him see stars. His cock is throbbing, a pulsing, leaking weight just begging to be touched. But Dean refuses, holds back from dropping his hand and stroking himself. The dildo enters him with obscene sounds that echo through the small chamber, again and again as his hips jerk back and forth. His stomach clenches from the exertion and the rising tension.

“Do you like it?” a rough voice demands, and Dean nods, disoriented in his own fantasy. He bites his lip and keens under the pressure.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, “yes, Cas, just – fuck.” He wraps a hand around himself, finally, and it’s so good he keens. A shadow falls over the tile in front of him, shattering the fantasy from one second to the next. With a gasp, Dean turns, still half out of his mind from pleasure and the urgent, insistent need to come.

Cas is here.

He’s standing under the spray, fully clothed, eyes dark and wide. Water drips from his dark hair, over his parted lips. Dean freezes in shock, his addled brain too slow to catch up.

“Don’t stop,” Cas rasps, and his gaze falls down to Dean’s groin where he’s still pulsing in his own hand. Dean opens his mouth to say something, but he draws a blank. Somewhere in the back of his mind he’s aware that he should react in some other way than staring, he should ask questions, but his body only knows exclamations at the moment, screams _finally_ with every nerve ending.

The decision is made without a single conscious thought. His free hand is gripping Cas’ wet t-shirt, bundles the fabric roughly in a fist and jerks until Cas stumbles forward and has to catch himself on the opposite wall. Dean’s mouth is open before it meets Cas’ parted, panting lips, his tongue licking into him with a hunger that goes far beyond simple lust. Cas moans and opens wider. He tastes like coffee and chewing gum, fresh and bitter and just like Dean always thought he would.

Dean has to straighten so he can properly ravage Cas‘ mouth and that changes the angle of the dildo in his ass, makes it go deeper. He clenches around the intrusion with a whimper. His cock is aching by now, his balls drawn tight, and he’s trembling under the stream of hot water that teases his skin relentlessly.

Cas doesn’t touch him aside from his mouth, and Dean wants him to, so fucking much, but even more than that, he needs to come. He fucks into his fist in the rhythm of their messy kiss until he can’t concentrate anymore and just pants against Cas’ lips.

“You like my present, don’t you,” Cas taunts him, no more than a whisper, breathed into Deans open mouth, “I had hoped you’d like it.”

Dean nods weakly, blissed out and getting closer and closer to the edge of what promises to become one of the best orgasms he ever had. His every muscle is strung tight, and he almost, almost doesn’t want it to end, because it aches in the best of ways.

Cas strokes a thumb along Dean’s bottom lips and dips it inside.

“Next time, I want to watch you from the beginning, I want to see you opening yourself up,” Cas murmurs, his voice shaking. Dean whines and darts out his tongue to lick the pad of Cas’ finger, watching Cas’ eyes blow even darker.

“But now,” Cas says. With that, he leans back against the stall and brings a hand down to his crotch. His dark jeans cling to the impressive bulge between his legs and he strokes himself through the fabric, slowly, fully aware of Dean’s hungry gaze. He looks decadent like this, dark hair plastered to his skin, every curve of his body transparent under the wet fabric.

“Now I want you to show me how beautiful you look when you come, Dean.”

Dean should feel self-conscious under Cas’ scrutiny, naked and exposed while Cas is fully-clothed, but instead he feels powerful and wanted. He circles his hips back so the head of the dildo rubs over his prostrate and jerks himself in long, well-practiced strokes. His groans echo loud and dirty in the small space, and he doesn’t hold them back when he sees what listening to him does to Cas. He meets Cas’ gaze, focuses on that deep-blue stare always seems to be full of mysteries. One of them is solved today.

Cas wants him.

Cas wants him back, and it’s that knowledge that brings him over the edge, makes the pleasure crest with a bone-deep shudder that curls his toes and steals his breath. He comes all over his fist and a few drops even land on Cas who’s staring at him as if he’s some kind of wonder, jaw slack and eyes wide and shining.

Dean’s muscles feel like jelly when he’s finally spent. He moves awkwardly to let the dildo free with a wet, squelching sound. With a grimace, he turns into the spray to let the water wash away the stickiness from his hand and his softening dick.

He doesn’t meet Cas’ eyes, feeling silly all of a sudden, as he washes himself and tries to get his bearings.

Cas touches his shoulder, just lightly. “Dean?”

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. “That was …” Awesome, his mind supplies. “… kinda weird.”

Cas takes a deep breath and seems to debate what to say. “Do you want me to leave?”

Dean’s mind clears slowly from the post-orgasmic haze, and the weight of the situation crashes down on him. He just jerked off in front of his best friend while he fucked himself on a replica of said friend’s dick. That would make a hell of a story if they were asked on a party how they got together, wouldn’t it.

But as he thinks that, he realizes he wants it. All of it. He wants to stand next to Cas and blush and wriggle out of the question, only to go home later and laugh about it. He wants people around him to think Cas is an introverted nerd who doesn’t know how to make small talk and Dean be the only one who knows how dirty his mind really is. Most of all, he doesn’t want Cas to leave.

So he shakes his head.

Cas’ arms come up to embrace him until he’s enveloped in a tight hug. Dean snuggles into Cas’ neck, delighted to find that it’s a perfect fit, and hugs him back. The water still pours down on them, and it’s turning colder slowly.

“Let’s go to bed then, and talk, and then we’ll have those burgers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [procasdeanating](https://procasdeanating.tumblr.com/post/177373400591/secret-santa-rating-e-square-filled-b3) on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
